he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beacon
The Beacon is the tenth episode of She-Ra and the Princesses of Power. It was released on Netflix with the rest of the first season on November 13, 2018. Synopsis Everyone blames themselves for Entrapta's loss, but they're wrong about what happened. Glimmer tries to hide the glitches in her powers from her mom. Plot Adora blames herself for Entrapta 's loss. Mourning Entrapta , Mermista leaves the Princess Alliance and retreats to her kingdom. Perfuma mourns Entrapta deeply, and Frosta closes off her kingdom to the outside world. Adora , Bow , and Glimmer return to Brightmoon, where Queen Angella is relieved to find her daughter and her friends alive. When Angella tries to find out what happen, each friend individually tries to assume the guilt for what happened to Entrapta. Glimmer brushes Angella off and "glitches" again. ''Meanwhile, at the Fright Zone , Hordak confronts Shadow Weaver about going after Adora and hiding the fact that Adora is She-Ra from him. '' At Brightmoon, Glimmer discovers that recharging does not help with her "glitches." In fact, it makes her gliches worse. Glimmer hides her growing problem from her mother. Scorpia and Catra reflect on Shadow Weaver's confrontation with Hordak. Catra starts sniffing around and finds Entrapta hidden in an air vent. Adora, Glimmer, and Bow ruminate on Glimmer's glitch. Adora considers healing Glimmer with She-Ra's powers, and Bow strongly discourages her plan. Entrapta is imprisoned by Catra and Scorpia. They try to interrogate her, but it doesn't go how they expect. Entrapta says she's been hiding in the Fright Zone's vent system waiting for her friends to return for her. Catra manipulates Entrapta into thinking that her friends purposefully left her. Entrapta defects to the Horde. Entrapta tells Catra and Scorpia about a massive stash of First Ones' tech she suspects is buried in the Whispering Woods and gives them a map. Meanwhile, Glimmer is commanded to have dinner with her mother. Adora plans to go to the place that Madame Razz took her, the Beacon, to try to learn more about She-Ra. Bow and Glimmer blame themselves for their kidnapping and for Glimmer's glitch. Adora tries to find the Beacon but can't find her way. Meanwhile, Glimmer attends her mother's dinner and glitches in front of her. Glimmer confesses everything that happened during the kidnapping and rescue. Queen Angella confesses that she got Glimmer's father killed. Glimmer and Angella finally talk to each other and come to an understanding. Adora finds the Beacon and Catra follows her. Characters *Adora/She-Ra *Glimmer *Bow *Mermista *Perfuma *Sea Hawk *Frosta *Angella *Hordak *Shadow Weaver *Scorpia *Catra *Grizzlor *Octavia *Entrapta Organizations *Horde *Princess Alliance *Rebellion Creatures Vehicles *Skiff Artifacts *Sword of Protection Locations *Etheria **Bright Moon **Fright Zone **Kingdom of Snows **Plumeria **Salineas **Whispering Woods *Grayskull Technology Cast *Aimee Carrero as Adora/She-Ra *Karen Fukuhara as Glimmer *AJ Michalka as Catra *Marcus Scribner as Bow *Lauren Ash as Scorpia *Keston John as Hordak *Vella Lovell as Mermista *Genesis Rodriguez as Perfuma *Reshma Shetty as Angella *Lorraine Toussaint as Shadow Weaver *Christine Woods as Entrapta Trivia External Links *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *She-Ra and the Princesses of Power Wiki *The TVDB *TVmaze Category:She-Ra and the Princesses of Power episodes